


Слияние

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Rinascimento, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Микелетто убивает Паскаля, он считает свой долг выполненным, а сердце - мертвым; но он ошибается, и Чезаре Борджиа, которому отчаянно не хватает его верной тени, намерен это доказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слияние

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение моего же текста "Тень Бога".

Interludio

Сперва земля содрогалась, тихо и нерешительно. Затем звук стал более гулким, с каждым разом набирая все больше резонанса. Твердь под крепостью Форли дрожала. Пушки гонфалоньере Святой Церкви, герцога Романьи, били без промаха. В его армии были знающие инженеры, способные рассчитать траекторию полета ядра без ошибки, были умелые канониры, знающие, как по этим чертежами расположить пушку, сколько засыпать пороху и как направить дуло. В его армии было довольно годных солдат и слишком много бахвалящихся аристократов, которые начинают сомневаться при первом же запахе опасности, точно плохие охотничьи псы, никогда не видевшие зверя и спешащие трусливо убраться с его пути. Оставалось надеяться, что Чезаре Борджиа сможет совладать с этими брехливыми собаками. В конце концов, у него довольно и искренних соратников. Чего у него теперь нет, так это тени.

Capitulo 1 — Сердце

Микелетто вздохнул и поднялся с камня на обочине дороги, стараясь не думать о том, выполнен ли его долг. Теперь это не важно, он уже сказал все, что мог. Чезаре Борджиа более не рассчитывает на него. Его Бог сжал его плечо на прощание и отпустил умирать, как он сам изволит. Это – высшее милосердие, на которое столь бессмысленное существо как он, Микелетто, мог надеяться. Его ошибка чуть не стала началом конца пути Чезаре Борджиа. Было правильно, что убийца заплатил за нее своим сердцем. А ведь он был уверен, что этот ненужный орган уж давно не существует в его теле. Впрочем, он ошибался во многом, относительно своих сил и желаний. Он думал, что готов ко всему: он был готов умереть за своего Бога и это казалось ему высшей платой. Но Чезаре Борджиа, как и подобает Истинному, потребовал больше, и Микелетто не имел права сомневаться. Как в сказках, которые в каждом городе рассказывают на свой лад, Он взял то, о чем Микелетто даже не подозревал, а потому отдал без оглядки: сердце.

Микелетто направлялся в сторону своей родной деревушки, к старому кладбищу, что приютило много бездушных выродков, в том числе и его отца, равно как и множество наивных и глупых душ, стремящихся жить и не знающих платы за это. До сумерек было еще далеко: Форли падет раньше. Несколько сотен солдат погибнет, возможно, безумная сука выброситься из окна. Она, должно быть, уже сошла с ума от отчаяния. Катерина Сфорца всегда понимала, что ее единственная возможность выстоять против Чезаре Борджиа — тонкая игра убийства, но не открытое противостояние войны. Должно быть, она никогда, даже в страшных снах, не представляла объединенной армии из французов и кондотьере Романьи под стенами своей крепости. Но страшнее ей было не это, а то, что всеми этими силами управлял Чезаре Борджиа, которого не обведешь вокруг пальца, как его брата, французского короля и полу-аристократов-полу-наемников, мнящих себя хозяевами Италии.

Убийца достиг ограды кладбища и, неодобрительно покосившись на небольшую церковку, вошел на освященную несуществующим богом землю. Могильная плита его родителя, бывшая некогда пристанищем ему и Августину, уж верно не откажет ему в минуте безмолвия, а может даже — и в смерти. Хотя что и говорить, Микелетто уже чувствовал себя, будто бы там, стоя на коленях перед Паскалем, обнимая его в последний раз и чувствуя, как тепло жизнь течет вместе с кровью на грязные доски пола на чердаке склада, где они провели вместе целую несуществующую счастливую жизнь, Микелетто знал, что это — умирает он.

Пушки затихли, но их заглушил утробный стон земли, в искусственную каверну внутри которой мягко сползали многотонные стены неприступной крепости Форли. Было тяжело. Микелетто не мог слышать звука, пусть ему и казалось, что даже птицы затихли, в странном порыве понявшие торжественность момента. Но он чувствовал дрожь под ногами. Убийца упал на колени и припал ухом к земле, слушая и убеждаясь в своей правоте. Потом он горько ухмыльнулся: толстые городские стены не сдавались ни одной армии, но простая хитрость, о возможности которой наверняка знала и сама графиня Сфорца, уничтожила их в секунду. Точно так же и он сам ждал неизбежности, не желая видеть ее до тех пор, пока кинжал не вошел под сердце. Микелетто знал, что он поступил бы — да и поступал — так же. Руфио не сделал ничего нового. Убийца должен был знать, что однажды целью станет и он сам, а не только его хозяин, и тогда будут бить по его слабым местам. Микелетто вспомнил о том ровно в ту секунду, когда застал у дверей склада, где он устроил себе место для сна, мальчишку, что так охотно подставлял ему зад. И ровно миг спустя он уже убеждал себя в том, что это — невозможно. Что это — просто совпадение. Что, возможно, мальчишка настолько глуп, чтобы не чувствовать, с кем он связался. Возможно, Паскаль и в самом деле привязался к неказистому деревенщине, который не умеет не то что читать и писать, но и говорить о чем-то, кроме необходимого. Возможно, после общества чересчур образованных и самовлюбленных маэстро и завистливых моделей, юноша искал искреннего чувства и со страху перепутал его с героем каких-нибудь романов.

Никогда еще Микелетто не ощущал себя настолько безмозглой тварью, забывшей о истине: такая дрянь как он не может вызывать светлых эмоций ни у кого! Он не создан для того, чтобы быть любимым, не создан для покоя и белых рук. Он — демон, которого исторг ад.

Микелетто забыл о своей судьбе и долге, потому что было уже поздно спасать себя: как и Катерина Сфорца, которая верно вспомнила о подземных переходах, когда армия Борджиа взяла Форли в осаду, но уже ничего не могла поделать — внутри крепости было не найти достаточно камня, земли, да и рук работников, чтобы завалить ходы. А потому ей только и оставалось только молиться, чтобы Чезаре — не ударил по левой башне ворот Форли.

Надеяться на бездействие врага — глупо. Но Микелетто надеялся, что Паскаль — не ударит. Но после того, как в копях во владениях суки Сфорца, где она выставляла поддельную реликвию поддельной веры, он чуть не оборвал земной путь своего Бога, он понял, что его нежелание видеть будет стоить жизни не только ему, но и Чезаре Борджиа.

Плита была ледяной и пахла могилой. Точно таким же Микелетто помнил свое сердце до того, как в его него нагло ворвался Паскаль. То, что любовь — обоюдоострое лезвие, и мерзавец поранился сам не меньше — слабое утешение. Убийца помнил, что в его груди, где-то чуть левее центра есть узел из мышц, заставляющий кровь бежать по телу, и если в него вогнать нож, то это будет смертельная поломка для его тела. Но о том, что многие говоря о сердце подразумевают еще и чувства, он давно забыл.

Начали сгущаться сумерки.

Катерина Сфорца, должно быть, уже мертва либо взята под стражу, что еще хуже смерти. А французские солдаты насилуют город: берут пленных женщин, убивают мужчин, не согнувшихся вовремя, грабят дома и жгут то, что не успеют вычистить до того, как Борджиа успеет призвать их к порядку. Впрочем, итальянцы тоже не прочь поживиться на чужой слабости.

Микелетто не было дела до бывших земляков: мать его умерла полгода назад, от чахотки, а Августино с семьей уж давно жил в Сиене.

Опустилась темнота. Где-то в маленькой рощице, выросшей на руинах фамильного склепа каких-то дворян, пытавшихся основаться в деревеньке столетия назад, но не оставивших памяти даже о своем имени, проснулась сова: она глухо ухнула, а потом послышался шелест крыльев.

Микелетто закрыл глаза. Он хотел бы сейчас оказаться в Риме, войти в свою каморку и обнаружить в постели голого спящего Паскаля, бесстыдно разметавшегося во сне. Так было не раз. Микелетто хотел бы откинуть с него покрывало и грубо огладить его красивую грудь, толкнуть в бок, заставляя повернуться на живот, и навалиться на него сверху, чтобы почувствовать его живое и беззащитное тепло. Обычно Микелетто не хватало терпения даже не то, чтобы раздеться: он решительно вводил пару пальцев в зад сонного, едва начинающего просыпаться мальчишки, прогибавшегося ему навстречу. Тот отругивался во сне, пытался выбраться из-под своего любовника, но Микелетто жестоко сжимал его плечо, и тот окончательно просыпался — от боли. Паскаль надоедливо пытался вызнать, где, чтоб его черт побрал, был убийца, но тот только скользил пальцами внутри мальчишки до тех пор, пока болтовня не сменялась стонами. Тогда Микелетто развязывал штаны и врывался в разгоряченное тело своим членом. Паскаль дышал часто, дергано, подавался навстречу охотно, требуя больше. Убийца порою обнимал ладонью шею мальчишки, чувствуя под пальцами ускоряющийся пульс. Он то ли целовал, то ли кусал Паскаля за загривок, заставляя того то ли ругаться, то ли стонать громче, и сам же срывался первым. Микелетто изливался внутрь своего любовника, и старался быстрее прийти в себя. Тренированное животное чувство выживания боролось в нем с самоубийственной необходимостью хоть на миг просто быть с этим проклятым испорченным юношей и раствориться в удовольствии, которое тот дарил столь неосмотрительно.

Когда Микелетто, тяжело дыша, покидал тело Паскаля и ложился рядом, тот поворачивался на бок и, широко развалив ноги, так, чтобы было видно вытекающее из его зада семя, ласкал себя, лукаво посматривая на своего любовника из-под полуприкрытых век.

Убийца плохо умел быть нежным, еще хуже он умел продлевать свое и поддерживать чужое наслаждение. Он умел только брать, и это странным образом устраивало мальчишку. И дело было не только в плате деньгами Сфорца. Притворщиком Паскаль был посредственным: Микелетто было, с кем сравнивать — он видел в действии всю коллегию кардиналов с папой римским во главе. Он мог отдать на отсечение руки, что Паскаль — не врал. Наверное, лишь поэтому убийца позволял себе засыпать в его объятиях, слушая размеренное спокойное дыхание, а однажды попросил прочесть ему слова из одной из книг, что юноша принес из Милана.

Неподалеку послышались шаги. Треснула ветка под неаккуратной ногой.

Микелетто не пошевелился: вряд ли это — солдаты, а если и так — ему нечего бояться за свою шкуру, которая теперь никому не нужна. Он потерял свою ценность. Даже для себя.

— Тише! — шепнул кто-то.

— Успокойся, Джованни. Здесь сейчас никого — все либо грабят Форли, либо прячутся по домам.

Послышался смешок, а потом — звук короткого, но страстного поцелуя.

— Иди сюда, — шепнул первый.

Поцелуй повторился.

Микелетто открыл глаза и лег на спину: над головой раскинулось звездное тихое небо. Его сердце — не билось. Но, к величайшему сожалению, это не значило, что его существование — окончено.

Любовники ублажали друг друга где-то рядом: должно быть, у огромной надгробной плиты на несколько могил дальше на север от могилы его отца.

Сердце мира продолжало биться, сколь глупо это бы не звучало.

Кто-то из мужчин громко застонал. В ответ ухнула сова. Второй тихо рассмеялся…

Микелетто подумал о том, что если Катерина Сфорца мертва или в плену, то чем занят Руфио, кукловод Паскаля и виновник его, Микелетто, уничтожения? У таких, как он, может быт лишь один хозяин…

Capitulo 2 — Разум

У настоящего убийцы — один хозяин, одна честь, одна вера. Один Бог. Такие как они — идут по жизни в поиске. Очень часто они так и не находят того, кто может накинуть хомут на их шею. Такие как они не рискуют больше принятого ради тех, кого не считают своим господином. Это знание всегда было в глубинах разума Микелетто, и теперь он вспоминал, как бы больно это не было. Имеет ли он право оставить Чезаре Борджиа просто потому, что сам — уже не существует? Имеет ли он право откупиться, подарив ему Форли? А главное — предаст ли Руфио свою хозяйку?

Тень Бога не имела права оставлять судьбу мира на волю простого убийцы.

Микелетто следовал за армией Чезаре Борджиа до самого Рима. Он смотрел за тем, как Катерину Сфорца в золотой клетке провезли по улицам вечного города. Она была красива и зла, как тигрица, но теперь у нее вырвали все клыки и когти. Впрочем, она все равно оставалась женщиной, пусть и игравшей с достоинством, неведомым многим мужчинами. У нее всегда был запасной выход и тайное оружие. Она боялась бесчестия, но не смерти. Она готова была умереть, но вслед за собой она наверняка надеялась утянуть ненавистного врага. Месть всегда была намного ближе женщинам, нежели мужчинами. Возможно, потому он сам и не думал о мести. Он думал о том, что вновь становится причиной, из-за которой Чезаре Борджиа может лишиться жизни.

Микелетто знал, что среди пленных, взятых в Форли, был некто, по имени Руфио, о котором особо спрашивал сам герцог Борджиа, а вскоре он увидел его уже без кандалов, рядом с Чезаре. Тому нужны были умелые руки. Ему было невдомек, что самое большое мастерство его нового убийцы — яд слов. Микелетто наблюдал за Руфио недолго: стоило ему быть замеченным и на него могла бы начаться облава. Не составит труда сделать из бывшей тени — предателя. Это не та игра, в которую Микелетто мог выиграть в глазах кого-либо, кроме Чезаре Борджиа.

Ночь не была особенно темной или тихой. В доме Ваноццы Катанеи был праздник: Борджиа отмечали удачное завершение войны с Форли. Микелетто знал, что Чезаре еще не поделился с отцом своими дальнейшими планами, иначе Папа бы молился в своей часовне, а не пил с сыном в мире и согласии.

Микелетто знал, что Чезаре вернется в свой дворец. Он ждал неподалеку. Тень не скрыла бы его от тех, кто умел смотреть. К добру или к худу, его Бог не относился к их числу.

За полночь на дороге появился герцог в компании пары гвардейцев и неприметного мужчины. Руфио проводил его до самого крыльца, получая какие-то указания, как это прежде делал сам Микелетто. Вдруг внутри стало больно, но эта боль не имела ничего общего с Паскалем. Скорее, Микелетто был разочарован тем, что его место оказалось занято так просто. Он не имел права на «ревность», но контролировать эти ощущения – не мог. Он постарался успокоиться, однако, это удалось не без труда.  
Стоило двери захлопнуться, как Руфио ухмыльнулся:

— Я думал, ты уже мертв, содомит. Герцог не производит впечатления добросердечного идиота, который оставит в живых потерявшую нюх собаку. Видимо, я ошибаюсь, и он так же сентиментален, как и его пес. Что ж, хуже для него.

Микелетто не стал отвечать. Ему нужна была смерть Руфио, не его слова. Он обрушился на него с единой мыслью: убить. Тот успел выхватить кинжал, но сопротивление его не было долгим: фехтование было ему привычнее, чем четкие, жесткие удары, цель которых — поражение горла или сердца, особенно когда их наносит тот, кто лишь существует, но не живет. Микелетто подставил под удар плечо, клинок вошел в него, но убийца только сделал шаг вперед. Его кинжал полоснул Руфио по горлу. Тот отступил, зажимая рану ладонь, однако, напор крови был силен, она начала сочиться через пальцы практически сразу. Микелетто кинулся вперед снова, протыкая клинком живот противника. Послышался топот ног за дверью, на улицу хлынули гвардейцы герцога, через миг появился и сам Чезаре, с горящим взглядом и шпагой в руке. Руфио упал, завалился на спину. Он хрипел и ворочался. Он еще не был мертв и умелый лекарь вполне мог бы его спасти. Микелетто исподлобья посмотрел на Чезаре, позволяя ему решать. Боль в плече, наконец, стала ощутимой. Кажется, было и еще несколько ран. Микелетто бросил оружие и попытался вынуть клинок из плеча.

— Добейте, — махнул рукой в сторону Руфио Борджиа.

Чезаре Борджиа понимал.

И к удивлению Микелетто это несло подобие удовлетворения и покоя. Его замысел был завершен, смысл его существования — исчерпан. Теперь он мечтал лишь об одном: чтобы его Бог, наконец-то, отправил его в Ад. Он упал на колени, повесив голову. Но удара все не было. Убийца снова поднял взгляд. Его Бог смотрел с усмешкой и, может, некоторой брезгливостью. Это было правильно.

— А это — в дом, — приказал Он.

Такого Микелетто не ожидал! Он хотел смерти и приготовился биться до конца, но гвардейцы не собирались обнажать оружие. Тяжелые удары древками алебард обрушились на него со всех сторон. Какой-то из них пришелся по голове, и убийца потерял сознание.

 

Capitulo 3 — Дух

Микелетто очнулся от ушат холодной воды, выплеснутого ему в лицо. Ледяные струи тут же побежали по груди и спине. Микелетто понял, что с него сняли колет и рубашку. Он тряхнул головой, намокшие длинные пряди отросших волос облепили лицо, но откинуть их с лица руками он не мог — ремни растягивали его руки в разные стороны. Он был привязан. Плечо надоедливо ныло, но он не обращал внимания: это малая плата за смерть Руфио.

Убийца огляделся и понял, что находится в подвале дома герцога Борджиа. Это были, конечно, не пыточные Сант Анджело, но так было даже хуже. Больше пыткой для Микелетто сейчас станет разговор со своим Богом, нежели крючья и ножи. Он не знал, что сказать Ему, - не видел смысла в словах. Герцог был уже здесь, стоял у распахнутой двери. Микелетто окатили водой снова.

— Оставьте нас, — приказал Чезаре. — Все.

Слуга и пара гвардейцев, которые неодобрительно покосились на убийцу, поспешили выйти. Борджиа закрыл за ними дверь на засов. Микелетто наблюдал за всем этим краем глаза.

Борджиа подошел к нему и убийца принялся изучать его сапоги, не смея посмотреть тому в лицо. Чезаре коснулся ладонью его щеки, почти нежно, так, что Микелетто едва удержался, чтобы не потянуться навстречу этому прикосновению, отодвинул волосы с лица и грубо схватил из в охапку на затылке, заставляя непокорного слугу посмотреть, наконец, ему в лицо.

Микелетто не помнил, когда последний раз видел настолько злой взгляд Чезаре Борджиа. Ярость кипела в его темных карих глазах. Убийца впервые засомневался, хочет ли он раствориться в этом омуте. Впрочем, он знал, что уже — поздно.

— Как ты смел, Микелетто?! — выплюнул Чезаре.

— Он бы убил тебя, Борджиа, ты сам это знаешь, — прошептал Микелетто.

Чезаре оскалился и захохотал, а потом отпустил его голову, отошел ко столу, выбрал хлыст и встал за спиной убийцы и замахиваясь. Удар обжег болью, но едва ли это беспокоило Микелетто. Пусть его Бог злится, пусть бьет, хоть какой-то толк от уже мертвой тени.

— Не сдерживайся. Бей сильнее, — попросил Микелетто.

Второй удар был тяжелее и яростней, но спине потекло горячее, убийца учуял запах крови. Третий был еще хуже. Микелетто зашипел через зубы. Удары стали сыпаться чаще. Убийце казалось, что он слышит дыхание Чезаре, учащающееся и разгоряченное. Он вдруг понял, что кровь бежит по венам быстрее, а каждый вдох был слаще предыдущего. Микелетто чувствовал, как заныло тело, то ли требуя продолжения, то ли моля прекратить. Вдруг Борджиа остановился и отбросил хлыст.

— Я думал, ты моя тень. А ты покинул меня, Микелетто.

— Нет, нет, — закачал головой убийца. — Я просто умер.

Борджиа подошел к нему со спины, близко-близко и склонился к его шее.

— Я чую ложь. Ты врешь мне.

— Убей меня, Чезаре Борджиа. Тебе не будет прока в убийце, который не живет.

— Что-то я не заметил, что ты стал бесполезен в своем деле, — ухмыльнулся он, все не отстраняясь.

— У меня нет больше души и сердца. Прекрати мое существование.

— Нет, — Чезаре вдруг обнял Микелетто поперек груди, заставляя встать на ноги, а не висеть на веревках. Тому пришлось откинуться назад, прислоняясь располосованной спиной к груди Борджиа. Убийца тихо ругнулся, а Чезаре положил ладонь ему на левую сторону груди, замер, точно пытаясь найти что-то. — Я слышу твое сердце.

— Это лишь… — начал отвечать Микелетто, но Чезаре прижал его к себе вплотную, убийца охнул, то ли от боли, то ли от ощущения тела и тепла своего Бога.

— Ты должен мне слугу, Микелетто. Ты займешь место Руфио. Свое законное место, — сказал тот.

— Я не могу. Я предал твое доверие однажды…

Сердце забилось часто, точно пойманная птица. Он хотел бы умереть в этом объятии, просто потому, что никогда более с ним не случится ничего подобного: ни в одной самой безумной мечте он не видел, как Чезаре Борджиа обнимает его. Да он и не мечтал вовсе, до тех пор, пока не встретил Паскаля. Мысль о мальчишке обожгла неприятной грустью и горечью, но они тут же отступили под напором тепла, растекавшегося от ладони Борджиа на его груди.

— Ты не предашь его снова, — ухмыльнулся Чезаре, толкая его в плечо. Сустав дернуло неприятно, Микелетто зашипел, а Борджиа наклонился к его спине и лизнул одну из открытых ран, что нанес ему лишь минуты назад. Убийца замер, как жертва в ожидании броска хищника.

— Почему у тебя такая соленая кровь, убийца? Слезы тех, кого ты не пощадил? — рассмеялся Чезаре.

Он коснулся губами другой раны. Микелетто глухо выдохнул.  
— Я молю тебя. Просто убей меня.

— Нет. Ты — мой. Я отпустил тебя, Микелетто, но ты вернулся. И теперь я тебя не выпущу.

Чезаре схватил его за волосы вновь и потянул на себя, заставляя открыть шею. Убийца подчинился: он уже не понимал ничего и не мог противостоять разгорающемуся внутри жару. Его Бог, верно, решил напоследок посмеяться над ним, зная его сокровенные тайны. Он — имеет право. Пусть будет так.

Борджиа коснулся губами открывшегося изгиба его шеи, потом заставил повернуть голову и поцеловал его, коротко, грубо, больше кусая, нежели лаская.

— Как ты смел оставить меня? — снова спросил он.

Микелетто смог различить грусть и насмешку в темном голодном взгляде. Тот ухмыльнулся, и убийца понял все. Чезаре Борджиа поймал свою добычу. Наживка из Руфио получилась отменной. Его Бог смотрел на него и молчал, но это молчание говорило больше, чем какие-либо слова. Оно говорило о том, как это отвратительно одиноко — когда вокруг тебя кружат алчные французские генералы и итальянские кондотьере, которые так и ждут, что ты оступишься, и не к кому обернуться за крупицей уверенности. Оно говорило о том, как велико отчаяние командира, который не доверяет ни одному своему солдату, и хозяина, не верящего ни одному своему слуге. Оно говорило о том, как пусто и больно становится в сердце, когда за спиной, где ты привык видеть свою тень, которая должна всегда быть там, — лишь ветер. Больше ли эти страдания, чем его, Микелетто? Не то ли он чувствовал — да и все еще чувствует — убив Паскаля?

Чезаре поцеловал его снова. Мягче. А потому отпустил. Он огладил его грудь, лаская, а губами ласкал края ран. Микелетто чувствовал, каким неровным стало его дыхание. Никогда и никто прежде не имел такой власти над ним. Но его Богу он мог позволить что угодно. Чезаре сжал ладонями его бедра, вжимая их в свои, и убийцу накрыло волной жара и дрожи. Борджиа провел руками вдоль его бедер вниз, а поднялся по передней их стороне. Его ладони накрыли пах Микелетто, он слегка сжал плоть под тканью, заставив убийцу стонать.

— Ты — мой, Микелетто. Помни об этом, — шепнул Чезаре, распуская завязки на его штанах и стаскивая их вниз, обнажая его зад.

— Прости меня, Чезаре, — согласно отозвался тот, едва успев закончить фразу до того момента, как жадные пальцы Бога коснулись его члена, беря уже напряженную плоть в кольцо и начиная скользить вверх и вниз по ней. Микелетто не мог сдерживаться: начал подавать бедрами навстречу ласке почти сразу. Но Борджиа вскоре остановился, намекающе надавил ему на крестец, попав аккурат в рану. Микелетто издал громкий стон: нудная тягучая боль только больше бередила его ощущения, распаляла и дополняла наслаждение, о котором он и не мечтал. Убийца послушно прогнулся в пояснице, выставляя зад.

Свободной рукой Борджиа стал мять его ягодицы, а потом провел пальцами по особо глубокой ране, загребая больше крови и провел по его промежности, скользнув пальцами внутрь Микелетто. Тот тихо ругнулся, но только больше подался навстречу этому движению. Кровь скользкая лишь пока свежая… Чезаре, видимо, тоже знал об этом. Он убрал руки, освобождая себя от оков одежды, а потом навалился на Микелетто, эгоистично перенося весь вес и давление на плечи своего убийцы. Суставы плеч и локтей заныли, но Микелетто не был против. Борджиа проталкивался внутрь него с трудом: убийца редко подставлял зад, предпочитая брать, а не давать. Но с Богом по другому и быть не могло. Его глупое тело сопротивлялось, но сам он, наконец, впервые за последние месяцы, чувствовал себя живым.

Чезаре вошел в него так глубоко как мог, замер на секунду, а потом начал двигаться. Сразу же стало невыносимо жарко, ноги затрясло мелкой дрожь от наслаждения и не упасть Микелетто давали только оковы и хищный захват пальцев Чезаре, удерживавший его бедра на месте. С каждым толчком Борджиа врывался все глубже и резче, жестче. Кто-то громко стонал, Микелетто все не мог понять — неужели это он?

Его Бог натужно дышал и двигался все быстрее, приближая конец. Он то и дело задевал раны на его спине, и Микелетто окатывало волной легкой боли вслед на сладкой истомой, рождавшейся внутри его тела, когда член Чезаре задевал что-то внутри него.

Убийца не выдержал первым. Когда его в который раз накрыло волной наслаждения, сладкая нега сковала все его тело и он замер, чувствуя, как изливается его семя, как дрожит все его существо. Чезаре заставил его выпрямиться и, яростно толкнувшись еще несколько раз в его сжавшийся зад, глухо застонал ему в шею, кончая и не думая покидать тело своего убийцы. Внутри стало еще жарче. Микелетто окончательно повис на веревках и своих руках — ноги не держали. Чезаре молчал, выйдя из своего любовника, все еще держась за его зад и пытаясь отдышаться. Потом он тихо рассмеялся, обошел Микелетто, подтягивая штаны и взял кинжал со стола.

— Никогда больше не оставляй своего места рядом со мной, мой друг, — он смотрел весело и спокойно. — Я еще не готов отпустить тебя, — он перерезал веревки, державшие Микелетто, и поддержал его, пока тот пытался найти устойчивое положение.

Убийца был ошарашен таким признанием. А потом засмеялся сам.

Чезаре Борджиа подвластно даже воскрешение, если такова Его воля. Кто он такой, чтобы спорить с Ним? Теперь, когда его Бог вернул ему его дух, убийца понял, как слеп и глуп был. Он никогда не оставит Чезаре Борджиа, даже после своей смерти, потому что он уже давным давно часть Его.

 

Capitulo 0 — Жизнь

Они взяли очередной город. Чезаре Борджиа ехал по его улицам в триумфе, а Микелетто следовал за ним, в паре шагов, как тень. Он следил за всем. И пусть убийца высматривал опасность и недовольные лица, не обходил вниманием и приятные моменты: многие встречали Гонфалоньере Святой Церкви как спасителя и искренне радовались его победе. Были среди них и молоденькие мальчики.

Микелетто встретил этого юношу у дворца местного вельможи, который сейчас занимал Чезаре Борджиа с его свитой. Убийца поманил любопытного и тот, на свою беду, не нашел ничего лучше, как отдаться ему в стойле на конюшне, куда завел его Микелетто. Он был смешной, с волосами странного рыжего оттенка, с едва начавшими пробиваться усиками и голубыми глазами. Убийца взял его быстро, удовлетворяя себя, но никак не его, и вот он уже приводил одежду в порядок, пока мальчишка непонимающе выныривал из мира своих грез.

— Что смотришь? — отозвался на слегка обиженный взгляд Микелетто.

За спиной послышался стук двери, звук шагов, убийца резко обернулся. Это был Чезаре Борджиа.

— Кто там у тебя?

— Никого важного, — отмахнулся убийца, впрочем, зная, что сейчас будет и в глубине души — предвкушая.

Борджиа заглянул ему за плечо, рассматривая уже поднявшегося и оправляющего свое платье юношу. Он поманил того к себе, тот испуганно поклонился и сделал шаг навстречу. Герцог подцепил пальцами подбородок мальчишки, повернул его лицо к себе, осматривая, будто породистую лошадь. Потом он криво ухмыльнулся:

— Красивый.

Коротко прошуршал кинжал, покидая ножны, и вот уже мальчишка непонимающе пялился медленно стекленеющим взглядом на Чезаре, точно бы спрашивая «за что?». А Борджиа вытащил кинжал из его тела и оттолкнул того от себя, подходя к Микелетто и, повторяя движение, взял за подбородок уже его.

— Помни, Микелетто, ты — мой.

— Я знаю.  
Чезаре коротко кивнул, прежде чем поцеловать его, глубоко и жадно, заставляя Микелетто отдать ему в пользование всю свою суть без малейшего сопротивления.


End file.
